Vamp and Wolf Randomness
by dervishgirl
Summary: I don't feel like writing an actual summary 'cause I suck at 'em. It's basically just random things the Twilight characters do. And it's rated T because I feel like having it rated T :
1. Sugary Goodness and Cedric

**Hola people! This is my first Twilight fan fic ever so if you don't like it, deal with it. I was really really bored and had nothing better to do. Takes place sometime after or during Breaking Dawn. Nessie is no more! She ruined the whole story anyway...**

Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob were lying on the Cullen's lawn after patrolling. They were trying to see how long they could stay awake before passing out. Edward came out to see if they needed anything.

"Hey, guys. You need any--" Edward stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him.

There they were, laying in a mountian of sweets. Chocolate bars, gummy worms, gummy bears, pixi sticks, smarties, nerds, razzles, gum drops, m&m's, skittles, swedish fish, whoppers, caramel, lollipops, and many cans of Mountian Dew (EW!), Pepsie, Coke, Dr. Pepper, and Root Beer.

Embry and Quil were already passed out. Embry was sprawled out on his back and Quil curled in a ball, sucking his thumb mumbling "No! Don't let the candy man get me!". Jake and Seth were laughing and rolling around in the pile of sugary goodness.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward.

"I don't know! Omg! It's Voldemort! Run for your liiiiiiiifffffe!!!" bellowed Seth.

"Seth, for the last friggin' time, I am _not_ Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter."

"Yeeeeesss you are!"

"No!" ****flashback of getting killed by Voldemort**** "I am not Cedric. Now will you shut up, pup, and crash from your sugar high already?"

"Happily," said Seth and passed out on Embry.

"God, those stupid dogs..." said an exasperated Edward.

Jacob yells, "Voldy is gonna get you!" Then passes out.

"Oh my, God. Those dorks!" An annoyed Edward sighs.

"Stop saying God, Ed! You don't even believe in God!" yells Emmett in the Background.

"Emmett, shut up." Edward sighs again. "Being a wizard was so mush simpler."

**So what did you think? Pretty stupid, huh? I know. I was bored and had nothing better to do. Please review and let me know what you think anyway. **

**Review Button**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**\/**


	2. Quack!

**Hola again people! I am a fly and I am flying around your screen! **

** .............................**

** ................**

** ...**

**............................................................................**

** .................**

** .............................................................**

** .........**

** ......................................**

** .....................................................**

** ........................... o**

**Just pretend that thing is a frickin' fly! I know it looks stupid! Just use your awesome imagination! Anywayz...hope you like this....**

Emmett was standing on the roof of the Cullen house screaming like the annoying, awesome, obnoxious, teddy bear he is.

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Emmett! Shut uuuuuuuppp!" yells Jasper from inside.

Emmett yells, "Bloop!" then disappears to the land of nothingness.

**I know. The most stupidest thing ever. Review anywayz please!.**

**The Awesome Magical Review Button**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**\/**


	3. Act Like a Leah

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!**

"Omg. So he was like,'you said what!', and I said, 'yea!', then he said, 'no way,' and I said, 'yea!!'..."

Leah was rambling on about something nobody really cared about??" said Alice.

"No! But you know what Sam started doing after that? He started singing and dancing to Womanizer to my face!" yelled an outraged Leah.

"I think you two should've gotten the shoes instead of the coats. You guys are burning wolves! You don't need coats."

"Alice. I am not talking about shopping and I didn't get any coats. I am talking about breaking up with Sam after he imprinted on Emily," explained Leah.

"Well, nobody wants to hear about your depressing love life. Wait, you don't have a love life 'cause you're such a downer..."

"Hey! That's mean! You're such a meanie!" said Leah, wiping her watery eyes.

Alice shrugged. "Whatever, loser" Then she starts singing to the tune of That's What You Get by Paramore, "That's what you get when you act like a Leah." Then walks away to annoy Rosalie.

**I know. Boring! **

**Bloop!**


	4. Get The Stick!

**Hola**

**Bonjour**

**Aloha **

**こんにちは**

**Hälsningar**

**Здравствуйте!**

**Γειά σου**

**Ciao**

Rosalie was outside with Jacob.

"If you do a trick I'll give you a treat," said Rosalie.

"No."

"But Jaaaaaake, don't you like me enough to do what I say?"

"No."

"Go! Go get the bone!"

"No."

"You keep scratching. You got flees?"

"No."

"Go get the stick!" Rosalie picks up a stick and throws it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Jacob screams while rushing after the stick.

**I know. Not the funniest thing ever but let me know what you think please.**

**(') (')**

**( '-' )**

**('') ('')**

**Mr. Bunny says to review!!!**


	5. Fire!

**I have a highly important message to share with you.**

**........**

**........**

**........**

**Jasper: Duckies are amazing!!!!!**

"**Aaaahhh!!!! A vampire!!" screamed Quil and hid under Edward's piano.**

"**Well spotted. And you're a dog," said Bella.**

"**Don't suck my blooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!!!" he contiued to scream. **

"**Why would I do that? You stink."**

**Quil held out a cross in front of Bella, "Die, vampire, die!!!"**

"**You're weird..."**

**Quil held a lighter out to Bella. "Fear my fire!!!"**

"**....."**

"**....."**

"**....Go eat a bone or something...."**

"**.....Fiiiiiiiiirrrre!!!!" Quil yelled and set Edward's paino on fire.**

"**I don't think Edward's going to be very happy....."**

"**Nope!"**

**Not the best chapter ever but I had writer's block. Anywayz.....hoped you atleast like Quil!**

**O_o**


End file.
